


To Be Alone With You

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' Halloween costume, the Llama Assassin, excites Darren. Title taken from the Sufjan Stevens song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and the only true part is the costumes they wore. I don't claim anything else to be real.

From Darren:  
 _Need to see you. Like, right now._

Chris gets a text with these words when he's on his way home from Halloween festivities. He rolls his eyes, wondering what Darren could possibly want to see him for, because he's pretty sure that Darren is at a party himself. He's about to reply when another text comes, from Darren, of course:

_Are you home?_

Chris responds with:

_About to be. You ok?_

His phone beeps about thirty seconds later:

_Kind of. Your costume, Chris._

Chris' brow furrows at Darren's intended meaning, so he answers with:

_What? What are you talking about?_

Darren replies:

_I just need to see you._

Then, a few minutes later:

_Don't get changed, okay?_

Chris texts back that he won't but apparently he still looks confused because Ashley, who's currently driving him home, asks, "What is up with you? You look like I do when I'm trying to keep track of what's going in those documentaries you always watch."

He gets distracted when Darren texts yet again:

_I hope you're alone 'cause, fuck, if I were with you right now..._

Chris bites his lip, suddenly remembering that he kind of has had a thing with Darren for the past couple months or so, a relationship where they've seen each other naked and comments like this have a dirtier meaning than they've had before.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Yeah, okay. You've been different lately, dare I say, _happier?_ Is there something I should know?"

He still hasn't told anyone about the change in his relationship with Darren, partially because he's still not sure where his own feelings lie. "No. Ugh, this traffic."

"Don't change the subject, Christopher. I know something's going on, and I _will_ figure it out. Whatever it is, I'm happy for you, y'know." Ashley smiles at him.

Chris returns with a smile of his own. "Thanks." He replies to Darren's text:

_If you were with me, what? ;)_

Darren answers:

_Just get home. I'm coming over._

Chris grins down at his phone when Ashley interrupts, "Chris, Chris, we're here!"

"Oh, oh, right. See ya. Bye."

"I can't hang out for a little while?" she pouts.

"No. No, you can't. I'm, um, really tired," he mock-yawns. "Gonna call it a night."

"Liar! Ooh, you have a booty call, don't you?"

"I,uh--" Chris' cheeks begin to flush.

"It's cool. Say no more. Lemme know if he's any good, though, okay?" she winks. "Go, go, before I decide to stay and watch."

"Ash!"

"I'm kidding. Kind of. See ya later, hon!"

Chris gets out and Ashley speeds away. A few minutes later, after Chris takes off his half-mask and arm sleeves, there's a knock on his door.

"Open the fucking door," he hears Darren yell.

Chris strides over to the door and opens it. "Jesus, Darren, gimme a sec before you--"

Darren cuts him off with a rough kiss, shutting the door to push Chris inside and slam him against it. He slots a leg between Chris' and starts kissing his neck. "God, I thought I'd never--"

As Chris tilts his neck to give Darren better access, he realizes something's tickling his chin. "What the hell is on your head?"

He breaks away long enough to say, "It's a 'coon skin cap, Chris. Part of my costume."

"Unhh, well, it's a little irritating," Chris remarks while Darren returns to kissing his neck and slips the strap of Chris' tank top off to suck on his shoulder.

Darren sighs in exasperation. "From _Moonrise Kingdom_? Don't wanna talk about it right now." He nudges a leg into Chris' crotch. "No less irritating than my beard," he mutters.

"Yeah, that was, mmm," Chris replies as Darren thrusts against him, "that was sexy. This is--"

"What?" he smirks into Chris' skin. "Cute, right? You think I'm cute."

"I think you're unbelievable sometimes," he surprises himself by saying out loud.

"Yeah?" Darren wonders between kisses to Chris' collarbone.

“That’s not, unhh, that’s not always a good thing.”

“Don’t care. I’ll take it.” He slides his hands under Chris’ shirt. “Want you so fucking bad.”

“Yeah? Why?”

“That--your costume, Chris. Fuck.”

“The Llamanator, master assassin?”

“Yeah. Oh my God, your arms,” he runs his hands down Chris’ arms, “those boots,” he grips Chris’ thigh, pulling his leg up from the floor. Then he looks up, his other hand cupping Chris’ cheek, thumb rubbing under Chris’ eye. “Your eyes. You should wear eyeliner, like, all the time.”

“That’s--”

Darren kisses him again, a little softer this time.

“You know that’s impossible,” Chris finishes breathlessly.

“A man can dream, Chris. Can I, um--” he gestures to Chris’ shirt.

“Yes.”

He strips Chris’ shirt off and starts kissing Chris’ chest. “I want--wanna fuck you.”

Chris goes for Darren’s hair, but is met with thinner, finer, _fur?_ Oh right, that hat. “Take this damn cap off.”

“The cap,” Darren mumbles against Chris’ chest, “is staying on. Your boots, also staying on.”

Chris tugs on the tail of Darren’s hat, forcing him to look up, and raises his brow.

“I like them.” He mouths at the skin of Chris’ stomach. “I like them a lot.” He unbuckles Chris’ pants. “So fucking hot.” Then he’s unzipping Chris’ fly, sliding his pants down Chris’ thighs. “Mmm.” He sucks at Chris’ inner thigh, near the inseam of Chris’ black briefs.

“Unhh, Dare, I’m feeling a little, um, exposed.”

But Darren’s too busy mouthing at the front of Chris’ underwear and making him moan. “Wha?”

“Take your pants off.”

“In a minute.” He takes Chris’ underwear off, wrapping his hand around the base of Chris’ cock. He looks up through his long eyelashes, and then sucks at the head of Chris’ dick.

Chris leans his head back against the door. “Or not. Th--that’s good, too.”

He pulls off with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Only good, huh?” He licks under the head of Chris’ dick, tonguing over the slit, and then, he takes another inch into his mouth.

“Oh, oh, shit. Fuck, do you--do you want to or not?”

He hollows his cheeks, bright hazel eyes with dark blown pupils staring up at Chris as he takes him in further. His hand encircles the part of Chris’ cock that isn’t in his mouth. He sucks harder, tongue flicking out when he pulls off again. “I do. I can make you come again.”

“You’re feeling rather coc--ambitious tonight?”

“What can I say? I’m an ambitious guy,” he grins, lips back around Chris.

“Ohhh. Ohhhhh.” He grips the back of Darren’s head, refusing to touch that hat again, even if the tail still tickles his thigh. Chris thrusts into his mouth once, but then holds back when he feels Darren gag a little.

But then Darren gazes up at him, eyes watering behind his glasses, nodding a little, his eyes pleading Chris to do it again, so Chris does it again and again, and then a few more times because Darren’s mouth is so tight and hot and perfect. Soon enough, he starts to come down Darren’s throat, intent on pulling away out of courtesy, but Darren holds him there, swallowing as much as he can before he pops off lewdly.

Chris isn’t done yet, though, so he releases a little more onto Darren’s cheek and lips. He can feel the blush spreading down his body. “Sorry, I--”

Darren’s tongue darts out from between his lips. “No, it’s--uh, it’s kinda hot.” He stands up and kisses Chris messily. “You taste amazing. Just like I remember,” he murmurs.

Chris tastes himself on Darren’s lips, his cock stirring already. “You still want--?”

“I want,” Darren nods, pressing against him. “I want everything.”

“‘Kay,” Chris looks down almost shyly, despite his nearly-naked state.

Darren strokes the crook of Chris’ neck.“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Um, you’re kind of, adorable?”

“Shut up.”

“No, you are. Chris Colfer, from sexy to adorable in .5 seconds,” Darren chuckles.

“Do you wanna fuck or not, Criss?”

“I do. I do.”

“Then I suggest you stop talking.”

“Fine. Y’know, I didn’t mean to--”

Chris gives him a pointed look. “Yeah, yeah. I like you better when your mouth is otherwise occupied.”

“When it’s on you, you mean? Say no more.” He kisses along Chris’ shoulder, up to his neck. “How’s that?”

“Mmm, better.”

He continues on to Chris’ jaw, and then capturing his lips in a long, searing kiss. “Upstairs?”

“Yeah,” he nods.

Darren adjusts his now-slightly askew glasses. “Good.”

Chris thinks it’s kind of adorable but after the big fuss he made about Darren’s comment, he doesn’t do anything except smile and work on the buttons of Darren’s shirt. They kiss as Chris slips the shirt off his shoulders. “Better,” he grins against Darren’s mouth. Chris takes his hand and twirls them around, leading them toward the stairs.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Darren pulls him, Chris’ back flush to Darren’s chest. He kisses the back of Chris’ neck. “You’re not getting away from me.”

“That sounds, unhh,” he tries, lips against his skin serving as a distraction, “rather ominous.”

“Well, it _is_ almost Halloween,” Darren teases while they’re slowly making their way up the steps.

“You’re not a serial killer, are you? Is that what your new wine fridge is really for?”

“You got me.”

Chris smirks and rolls his eyes (two reactions that seems to happen very often in this relationship, he notices) and as they enter his room, for some reason, he’s about to apologize for not making his bed this morning. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to--”

“Don’t care.” Darren pushes him down onto the mussed-up sheets and flicks his shoes off.

“Are you going to keep the socks on, too?” Chris flirts from where he’s lying, referring to the forest green knee-highs that are part of Darren’s costume.

“Maybe.” He shimmies out of his shorts, eyes lingering up and down Chris’ body, “If you want. Sexy, no?”

“Not really,” Chris laughs. “Oh my--”

Then Darren’s pinning him to the bed, kissing his mouth, his neck, down his chest. Chris arches up when Darren reaches the inside of his thigh.

“Darren, what are you, ohh,” his mouth approaches one of Chris’ balls, “doing?”

“Can you, um, lift your legs up?” he asks quietly, breath hot against the crease of Chris’ thigh as his hand curls around Chris’ cock.

Chris bends his knees, feet flat on the bed, but he leans up to look into Darren’s face. The other man starts to stroke him in earnest. “Ooh, ahhh, are you gonna tell me what you’re doing, and when I’m gonna get to--”

“I want--I, um, I never thought I’d say this, but I want--I want to put my mouth on you. Like, on your ass, I mean.”

“Um, uh,” Chris blushes, “yes.”

“Are you okay?” his dark eyes flood with concern, seeming to sense Chris’ hesitation. “Do you not want to because-”

“No, no, I just--Ugh, I’ve never done that before.”

Darren smiles at him sweetly, though his face is between Chris’ legs and he’s slowly jerking him off. “ Really? Huh. Well, neither have I, but I have spent far too many times,” he slinks up Chris’ body so they’re face, “staring at your ass,” he slips his glasses off and places them on the table, “not to wonder what it would be like,” his tongue darts out against Chris’ ear, “to taste you.”

“O-okay,” he answers dumbly.

“Alright, then.” He slides back down to his previous position, laying wet, open-mouth kisses to Chris’ inner thigh, until he gets to tender skin right around his asshole.

“Ohhh, ohhh,” Chris moans when Darren’s tongue flicks out, barely brushing his asshole. “That’s it.” He grabs at the top of Darren’s head, remembering that he still has that lame hat on, so he pulls at the tail of the hat and tosses it across the room.

Then, Darren’s sucking at that spot, and still jerking him, and it’s _somuchtoomuchtoogood,_ but still, Chris adds, “Don’t stop. Don’t you dare fucking stop,” which definitely increases Darren’s enthusiasm, because now he’s licking inside and, “Oh, my God.” He scrunches Darren’s hair in his hand, holding him there. Precum’s sliding down his shaft, dribbling over Darren’s hand. “Wait, wait,” but Darren keeps eating him out, sucking and kissing as roughly as he can. Chris feels like he’s on the edge, so he pulls him away by his hair.

“What? I’m a little busy at the moment. You said, ‘don’t stop,’” he utters in a gravelly voice that Chris still isn’t used to, his sex voice.

“And if you didn’t stop, this would be over.”

“Not necessarily. I wanted to lick you open. Can you let me finish?”

“Yeah, but,” he’s holding back, clenching around nothing, “stop touching me because I might-- ohhh,” and Darren’s mouth is on him again, his hand now resting on Chris hip, his tongue circling inside and then back out so he can suck and kiss there, leaving a trail of spit down Chris’ ass.

He teases his tongue in and out a few more times, and then licks around the outside, finally pulling out. “You ready?” Darren asks gruffly, still dangerously close to Chris’ wet and flushed skin.

Somehow, Chris still has the presence of mind to snatch his lube and a condom from his drawer. He nods, but then realizing his partner can’t see him, he responds affirmatively with a barely audible, “Yes. Stuff’s right there. I still need you to--”

“Right. I won’t hurt you,” he assures tenderly, lifting his head to grin at Chris and pour some of the liquid onto his fingers. “At least, I’ll try not to.” He rubs the substance between his fingers and then slips one inside, and another soon after. “Sorry, I can’t--I can’t wait. Your fucking,” his digits crook inside of Chris and he exhales loudly, “your costume. I’m surprised I lasted this long.”

“Unghh, whatever. It’s fine. Hurry up.”

He fits one more in, his fingers moving in small, quick circles, hitting that spot again and again.

Chris writhes against him, pushing down onto his fingers. “C’mon, fuck.”

“‘Kay. Yessir.”

He doesn’t know why Darren addresses him in that fashion, but they might have to explore that later, because, _whoa,_ something burns inside of Chris at his dark, obeying tone.

Darren pulls out of him, leaving Chris to whimper, and stands up, removing his underwear, staring right at Chris as he does. Chris almost wants to look away because Darren’s stare is so intense that it seems he’s pouring out his very soul and letting Chris absorb it through his skin.

But he doesn’t look away, except to peruse the display of flesh in front of him. He doesn’t even have enough time to memorize every detail before Darren’s kneeling on the bed and touching himself.

Chris squirts some lube onto his own hand and takes over Darren’s task, slicking up his beautifully thick, red cock.

Darren blindly reaches for the condom, eyes flying back and forth from Chris’ hand to his eyes. He rips it open, urging Chris’ hand away and rolling the condom on. He squeezes more of the substance into Chris’ palm; the younger man coats it liberally over the latex, making Darren grunt out, “Oh, fuck, Chris,” repeatedly.

Darren swats Chris’ hand away again and lines himself up with Chris’ entrance. “Need to be inside you, now.” He pushes in, head catching along the rim, then thrusts to balls deep in one fluid motion.

“Ahh,” Chris winces at the slight pain of being filled up so quickly, but Darren quiets him with a fiery kiss, and a quick, “sorry.”

As he pulls out and then back in again, Chris brings his legs up, the heels of his boots harshly digging into Darren’s lower back.

Darren lets out a small yelp, his pace and his breathing getting more jagged. “So fucking good. Missed this.” He kisses Chris again, biting his bottom lip. “Wanna be,” he buries himself inside, momentarily stilling, “inside you all the time,” he continues into Chris’ collarbone.

Chris isn’t sure how to respond, his heart stuttering at the implication of Darren missing him in such an intimate way, especially when they see each other almost every day, so after a minute, he simply says, “Fuck, keep--keep moving, and touch me, _please_.”

So Darren returns to that, reaches between them, setting up an unsteady rhythm of pumping and thrusting, panting into his partner’s skin.

Chris arches into the tight heat of Darren’s fist, his nails scratching into the curve of his spine, and then his hands roam Darren’s shoulders, feeling the muscles flex beneath his fingertips. He moans, blue eyes flying open and trailing over Darren’s face and neck, examining the way his eyelashes flutter and how he’s dripping with sweat everywhere. A droplet falls past his jaw, and Chris _needs_ to lick it, needs to taste the evidence of what he’s doing to Darren. It tastes salty and slightly bitter, like the hint of cologne that Darren wears when he remembers to put any on before he goes out.

Darren pulls out and slams back in one more time, biting into the pale flesh of Chris’ collarbone as he pulses hot inside, hand squeezing Chris’ dick.

His legs fall away, Darren lightly stroking him and when his thumb rubs at his slit, Chris comes all over his hand, with quiet, breathy groans of, “Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhh.”

Darren slips out and rolls off of him, a whine escaping Chris’ lips at the emptiness. “Whew, Chris, that was,” he exerts, trying to catch his breath, “I don’t even know what that was.” He pulls the condom and ties it off, throwing it somewhere.

“Good, I hope?”

“Yeah, of course.” He rolls half on top of Chris. “Like, really good,” he smiles, a blush blooming over his cheeks. “Better than good. Phenomenal, actually.”

“Wow.”

“I’m not even shitting you. I swear. Did you not enjoy it or something?” Darren seems legitimately worried, spit-slick lips curving into a rather adorable frown.

“Well, now that you mention it...,” Chris grins teasingly, “I really did, enjoy it, I mean.”

He gives Chris a satisfying smirk in return, kissing the bite mark he made a few moments ago. “Mmm. That was my intention. You’re kind of amazing,” he admits. “I appreciate you indulging my whims tonight.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Mr. Criss.”

He kisses up Chris’ neck. “Mmm, no, it really isn’t. Trust me. I just wanna taste you, everywhere.”

Chris feels his cock twitching again. “Don’t do that right now. I can’t yet.”

“Don’t what?” he pulls back to look at Chris’ face. “Tell you things that are true? I’m simply stating a fact, Chris, and I’m fairly certain that I haven’t accomplished my mission yet.”

“Can you do me a favor though, before you do that?”

Darren nods. “Anything.”

“Take my boots off, and the rest of my pants. They’re kind of uncomfortable.”

“Uh-uh,” he shakes his head. “Don’t wanna move.” He rests his cheek against Chris’ chest. “You make a nice pillow. Also, I really like the boots, if you can recall.” His fingertips skate down the middle of Chris’ chest.

“Ahhh, I think I remember something to that effect. Can you at least take the socks off? I can’t believe I let you have sex with me in those.”

“No,” he tilts his head up. “ _You_ took my hat off,” he sticks his tongue out petulantly.

“Well, I’m sorry if it was a little itchy against my ass.”

Darren considers this for a moment. “Point taken. Counterpoint: your ass,” he kisses Chris’ chest, “is really, really distracting.”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.”

“Please do. I think I’m about to pass out.”

“Why, go ahead. Just drool all over me,” he replies sarcastically.

“‘Kay. Cool.”

Before Chris can say anything back, he hears snoring against his chest. He thinks that this whole thing with Darren burst through his life like a hurricane, and he might just be okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
